Processors often use caches and other memory local to the processor to store data during execution. The processors more efficiently execute instructions when, for example, data accessed by a processor is stored locally in a cache. For this reason, an improvement in techniques for lowering latency requirements when referenced data is not stored or retained in a cache is desirable.